Querida HitsuKarinista: ¿Me aconsejas?
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: ¡Hola! ¿Hay alguna adorable HitsuKarinista por aquí? ¡Estoy segura de que puedes y quieres ayudarme con cierto problemilla que tengo!


Querida HitsuKarinista: ¿Me aconsejas?

¡Hola, hola, querida!

¡Soy Matsumoto Rangiku! Teniente de la décima división bajo el mando del capitán Hitsugaya.

¡Qué emoción poder hacerte llegar esto finalmente!

Tengo entendido que hasta ahora solo has recibido mensajes de puro odio (y negación), ¡pero eso cambia conmigo! ¡Porque estoy completamente de tu lado!

¡Mi capitán finalmente ha encontrado a su media naranja! ¡KYAAAA! ¡¿No es adorable?! No sé ni porque lo pregunto… ¡por supuesto que es adorable! ¡Es lo más adorable en la historia de la adorabilidad (ni siquiera sé si esa palabra existe pero no me importa)!

Hmm, no entiendo cómo es que personas como Ichigo no entienden lo tierna que es la pareja que formarían mi capitán y Karin-chan, ¡y lo lindos que serían sus hijos!

¿Puedes imaginarlos? ¡KYAAAAAA! ¡Ojala tengan muchos!

Ya extraño cuando mi capitán era un niñito tierno… Ow… Era tan adorable…

Pero bueno, ahora es un adolescente hormonal y estoy en el proceso de juntarlo con otra adolescente hormonal para que me den muchos nie… ¡sobrinos! ¡Iba a decir sobrinos!

Como sea, precisamente de eso quería hablarte.

¡Es tan difícil juntarlos!

¿No tienes alguna sugerencia?

¡Te aseguro que ya he intentado absolutamente todo lo que se me ocurrió! ¡Y NADA!

Probé el truco de encerrarlos en una habitación, pero no funciono. Aunque si me dio la certeza de que sin duda mi capitán estuvo a un pelo de no dejar salir a Karin-chan virgen de ahí.

¡Llegó al extremo de usar su Bankai y destrozar el techo de su oficina solo para huir de su encierro con ella!

¡Y lo peor es que luego hizo que YO lo repare! ¿Puedes creerlo? Es tan injusto.

En fin, ese fue un gran fracaso.

Dejé que el temperamento de mi capitán se enfriara un poco antes de intentar algo de nuevo, unas dos semanas después.

Esa vez decidí organizarles una cita.

Los hice ir conmigo a una feria y los abandone a la primera oportunidad para que se quedaran solos en medio de todo el gentío. Por suerte, a pesar de que Karin-chan es seria, no es taaaaaan seria como mi capitán, y en vez de irse como seguramente él habría querido, lo obligó a disfrutar de las atracciones y la buena comida.

Pasearon por varias horas. ¡Fue tan romántico! ¡Lo tengo todo fotografiado!

Aunque supongo que fue el hecho de que me quedé a espiarlos lo que al final arruinó todo, ya que me descubrieron y mi capitán parecía querer matarme, y Karin-chan (tan linda ella) me defendió, y ellos acabaron discutiendo y se enojaron mucho el uno con el otro y no se hablaron por días…

En mi defensa, yo ayude a que volvieran a hablarse, bueno, con un poco (mucha) intervención de Momo-chan, pero el punto es que ayude, al fin y al cabo.

¡Oh, hablando de Momo-chan!

Ella es demasiado tímida para escribirte algo, ¡pero dice que también tienes totalmente su apoyo!

Y por cierto, también he estado tramando algunos planes para juntarla con Izuru, pero estoy en blanco por ahora, ¿no tendrías alguna sugerencia para eso también? ¡Te lo agradecería mucho!

No es que sea entrometida ni nada, pero ¡vamos! Todos aquí parecen que no saben cómo divertirse y menos cómo tener un detalle romántico, o cómo conquistar o declarársele a alguien. ¡Les estoy haciendo un enorme favor a todas las parejas que ayudó!

En esto momento estoy tratando de juntar a cinco pares de tortolitos.

Lo sé, lo sé, me sobreesfuerzo mucho pero ya me lo agradecerán, estoy segura.

Pero volviendo al tema, ese fue otro fracaso.

Después de eso fue un poco más difícil el solo hacer que se reunieran, pero me las arreglé.

Hice que Karin-chan estuviera más tiempo conmigo en la oficina y, aunque había más gente ahí, como yo, algún subordinado, Momo-chan y ocasionalmente Isane-chan y Nanao-chan, ellos de todas formas tenían pequeñas conversaciones que estaban haciendo a la confianza y comodidad volver.

Lento pero seguro, de nuevo me pareció prudente volver con los planes a gran escala.

Ellos habían salido al mundo humano, tenían una misión pero apenas la completaron se dispusieron a tener un partido de futbol uno a uno. ¡También tengo fotos de eso!

Al principio no se me ocurría cómo fomentar el romance entre ellos, pero luego mi brillante mente actuó y le pague a un chico que parecía guapo y en buena forma para que pudiera llevar a cabo mi idea.

Me escondí entre unos arbustos, filmando con la cámara, mientras veía al chico actuar.

Él se acercó justo cuando Karin-chan marcaba un gol, felicitándola por lo excelente de su talento.

La reacción de mi capitán fue inmediata. Yo realmente agradecía haber llevado un suéter conmigo.

Si al pobre chico no lo mataban las dagas que mi capitán le estaba disparando por los ojos, sin duda lo haría el frío.

El muchacho se frotó los brazos, pero siguió halagando las habilidades de la chica, alegando ser un aficionado del futbol y comparándola con profesionales, provocando un pequeño sonrojo que solo hizo a la temperatura descender aún más.

Karin-chan miró extrañada a mi capitán, exigiéndole en susurros que se calmara, lo cual no le agrado nadita y terminaron peleando a gritos ignorando como al chico humano había empezado a darle un ataque severo de congelación a la muerte…

Hmm, su familia me hizo pagar su recuperación. ¡Todos son tan injustos conmigo!

Bueno, eso los enojo un poco pero se les pasó rápido y yo estuve pronto de nuevo en el juego con la excusa perfecta del cumpleaños de mi capitán.

¡Fue tan súper lindo!

Karin-chan se ofreció a ayudarme a organizar la fiesta de mi capitán (y yo de ninguna manera la obligue a ello). Como Shiba Kukaku es su prima, ella se encargó de pedirle que diera un gran espectáculo de fuegos artificiales.

Y bueno, en realidad fue Momo-chan la que planeó la fiesta de mi capitán, yo más bien planee su regalo, que obvio era hacerle el grandísimo favor de dejarlo a solas con Karin-chan para que pudieran darse sus besucones ¡jo, jo, jo!

Lamentablemente no pude espiarlos cuando se quedaron a solas en el techo, porque me pasé un poco de copas. ¡Ups!

¡Pero Momo-chan y Nanao-chan me confirmaron que los vieron irse de la fiesta juntos! ¡Ambos sonrojados! ¡Aww! ¡Tan adorables! ¿Te los imaginas?

¡Realmente me muero porque me den nie… sobrinos! Jeje…

En fin, eso fue un avance. Aparentemente no pasó nada muy importante pero es mejor que lo que he obtenido de planes anteriores.

Ahora, para navidad, estoy planeando hacer uso de esa cosa… muérdago, para tratar de juntarlos, ¡pero estoy abierta a sugerencias!

¡Necesito tener varios planes B adicionales por las dudas cuando se trata de esos dos tercos que se rehúsan a darme el gusto de casarse y tener muchos hijos!

¡Ya hasta incluso he comprado la ropita de bebé para cuando tengan su primer hijo! ¡KYAAAAAAA! ¡Realmente no puedo esperar!

¡Tanta adorabilidad es demasiada para mí!

De todas maneras, estaré esperando tus consejos con mucha emoción.

Me gustaría decir más, pero seguramente no pasara mucho tiempo antes de que mi capitán venga a cazar mi cabeza para que vaya a trabajar. Ow…

Bueno, ¡ame escribirte, querida!

¡Sigue con todos tus fics! ¡Más con los de la clasificación M!

¡E ignora a todos esos amargados que insisten en que no debes fomentar esta pareja!

¡Ellos no reconocerían a dos seres perfectos y destinados el uno para el otro ni aunque bajara el mismo Rey Espiritual a gritárselos en la cara!

¡Así que ya sabes, querida, cuentas con absolutamente todo mi apoyo! ¡Y el de Momo-chan también!

Nosotras seguiremos tratando de juntar a aquellos testarudos, esperó que con la colaboración de tus consejos.

¡Besos y abrazos!

Atentamente: Matsumoto Rangiku, ¡la teniente más sexy en la Sociedad de Almas!

Posdata: Habló en serio. ¡Quiero nie… es decir, sobrinos!


End file.
